Exile
by MyNameWasPepino
Summary: A Legionary from the Imperial Order was found guilty of the murder of fourteen civilians... the punishment is exile... What will happen when he meets a group of rebels in a galaxy far, far away?
1. Exile

This story has a human from Earth (our planet :p) for protagonist, but through this chapter he'll find the Rebel crew, so if at the beginning you don't see any connections with the program "Star Wars Rebels", don't worry. This story is not going to have the innocence of "Star Wars Rebels", so you've been warned (for example, the use of alcohol, violence and relationships without being described). As another warning, I must say that I don't know very much of the Star Wars universe, only of what it shows on the movies, programs and KOTOR (Knigths Of The Old Republic), so I'll probably will make a dumb mistake when I talk about the other Galaxy. It's my first story.

 **This story has been translated by Sabine Wren 857.**

 **EARTH,**

 **YEAR 4015**

-Do I really have to be handcuffed? - asked Jon, sarcastically.

-For what you did, Jon, I'm surprised they didn't send a platoon to escort you – answered Jeff.

"He still thinking his jokes are funny" thought Jeff.

-Jeff, you perfectly know that if I wanted to escape, a squadron wouldn't stop me…- complained Jon.

"He'll always be arrogant" thought Jefferson.

Jon saw a Legionary coming with his ceremonial armor; the armor was a version of a marine, but with a golden tone and with a cream color coat.

-The council is ready.

While Jon, Jefferson and the Legionary walked through the Imperial Order's temple and quarters, Jon couldn't stop but think on what his punishment would be.

"Execution? Probably. Life Imprisonment? Hmm, I don't think so. Order Expulsion? Not likely" thought Jon.

The little group stopped itself in front of a giant door that would bring them to the Council Room. When the door opened, three soldiers walked to the room.

-What, now they're letting bring friends to a trail? My situation is that bad, uh?

-After you declare yourself as guilty, they will offer you a deal; accept it.

Before Jon could ask him what kind of deal they were going to offer him, an Imperial Judge took Jon to the Council room.

"How fastidious, not even an hour to take me…I assume now I'm a murderer to the entire Legion members" thought Jon.

Jon was taken facing the Justice Council, formed by three High-Judges.

-Jon Vojega, member of the Anti-Terrorist Division of the Imperial Legion, and member of the Defense Council of the Imperial Order. You have been accused for the murder of fourteen civilians during a rescue mission, how do you declare yourself?

-Guilty. – answered Jon.

Rarely, the Order members denied the guilt; generally they turned in themselves. And this was Jon's case.

"I can't believe all that people died for my fault…I always shot first…If unless I gave them a second to confirm who they were…" thought Jon, sadly by his own memory.

-The penalty of his crime is the death…but, in the light of your service to the Human Allegiance and to the Imperial Order, you will be given an alternative. Like you know, the Allegiance is interested on exploring a galaxy far away from the Milky Way. The travel would take unless three years, and once you arrive to this Galaxy, you must investigate the alien's culture and organization.-

-Is there any intelligent life in that Galaxy? – asked Jon.

-In fact, there is…and we're afraid that their technology might be advanced than ours.-

"Well, I suppose that in that place I won't be able to kill any other human…" assumed Jon.

-I agr…

-There's only one more condition: If you accept the travel, you'll not be able to return to the Allegiance galaxy, not even if you finish the mission.-

"So they let me die far of my own specie…I suppose I deserve it…"

-I agree.- Jon said, firmly.

-Jefferson will inform you the details. Retire.-

When the Judge ended his phrase, the same Imperial Judge that had guided him to his trial escorted him to the exit.

 **OPERATIONS' BASE OF THE EXTERIOR EDGE**

-So this is my last day on this galaxy.

-In fact, it is.- answered Jeff.

-No one told me how is this galaxy that I'm going on vacation is called.

-No one has named it yet, I think they'll name it after the first explorer that visits it.

-So…'Galaxy Jon Voyega' sounds…awful.

-I said explorer, not exiled.

"Everybody thinks it's my fault"

-You know that I didn't have a way to know.

-And you know that doesn't makes you less responsible.

-I know.- sighed Jon.

-I have a gift for you.- said Jeff, standing of the couch he was sharing with Jon and walking to the closet.

-I don't need p***, I already have vids.- murmured Jon. He always had a peculiar sense of humor.

-Wow, just wow. Is not that, you idiot, is a new armor.- explained Jeff, showing him a new armor.

The armor was white and had the symbol of the Allegiance (two hands clasped) in the chest, it also had a large and white coat that it seemed to be very flexible, but it had hard steel plates covering the ribcage, the legs, and the arms. Besides it, a helmet shined reluctantly. It was a standard-marine helmet.

"It seems that they know that I'm not going to use helmet. I never liked loosing vision, and that help to aim is for beginners."

-Well, unless I'll have an expensive coat when I die…in an unexplored galaxy…to light years from home…alone.

-You prefer dying with five Legionaries aiming at your head while you're tied to a post?…yeah, that's what I thought.

-Well, is my last night on this galaxy, and I don't want to spend it sober.- declared Jon while he took a Whiskey bottle.

-You returned to alcohol?.

-It helps me to sleep, man…it's difficult for me to get some sleep since…you know.

-Whatever. Do what you want on your last night at this galaxy. I don't think the Council would mind, but I want you in your shuttle at 8:00 o' clock in the morning.- ordered Jeff.

 **A few hours later…**

Jon was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly, an alarm woke him up.

"What? I didn't set any alarm…it comes from the suit…"

When he got closer to his armor, Jon saw that in the computer of the glove, a message appeared, baring the phrases:

 _"This is only a reminder for you that you have to be ready at seven_

 _-Jeff"_

-That son of his mother…- murmured Jon, angrily while he returned to sleep and thought on horrible things happening to his friend.

When it was seven o' clock, the alarm sounded again, but Jon didn't bother himself to read the message. He went to his kitchen of his V.I.P cabin and prepared himself coffee and toast bread. After ending his breakfast, he put himself the armor his friend gave him last night.

After wearing his new 'suit', Jon went directly to his little gunroom, to take his assault rifle. The rifle was modified with a Holo 1x look (it was an old look, but it was better than the modern ones with 'help') a heavy canon/muffler to make the precision better, an explosive-disks launcher, a sniper rifle, and for the last, his favorite one, his laser sword, whose sheet was similar to a katana.

"Last time I used this weapons was to…o common, I have to stop thinking on that. It doesn't matter how often I think about it, is never going to change" thought Jon.

When Jon arrived to the quay number 24, he saw a committee of scientists, Legionaries, and marines waiting for the launching.

-They are waiting for you.- informed Jeff, which who was besides Jon.

-I suppose that if this was voluntary, they would say a speech or something epic.- murmured Jon.

"But I'm a criminal, an exiled".

-I assume.

-So…I guess this is the good bye.- said Jon, sadly.

"Is the first one since the accident that he shows any emotion…he never liked people knowing what was going on in his head…" thought Jeff.

-Yes, I thinks so…Good bye friend…I left you a last gift on your shuttle.- explained Jeff, choked, and Jon noticed that he was trying not to cry.

-O common, man…don't put yourself sentimental…I'm just another criminal accomplishing my punishment.- explained Jon, trying to cheer up his friend.

-We both know you're better than just a criminal.- said Jeff, trying to convince himself more than to Jon.

-I don't know…well, good bye.- said Jon while he walked to the shuttle.

With every step Jon made, his emotions began to appear. It was like a feelings' cocktail: mixed with repentance, sadness…and fear.

"I thought I was ready for my punishment…it seems like I do care for what happens next with my life" thought Jon. He hadn't been able to feel anything after the incident. He couldn't even feel repentance, which worried him the most.

When Jon entered to his shuttle, he noticed that it wasn't any especial; it had a really big storage where he found a Tie-fighter, food for at least some decades, medical supplies, tools, a gun storage with another armor and ammunition, enough to attack the entire Allegiance, and also, a crate with a lot of Whisky bottles ("That must be Jeff's gift" thought Jon.) The next room was the stasis Chamber, where there were also a stretcher and a table. The last room was the cockpit.

Jon sat down in the chair of the cockpit and prepared the shuttle for the lift off. The shuttle already had the route prepared, but he required the permit of the pilot.

"Well…this is my last moment on my galaxy…"

Jon authorized the lift off. Seconds later, the ship began the lift off in a little bit more than a minute, and now it was facing the border of the Milky Way.

-Team Delta, Alpha and Echo escorting the shuttle.- said a voice through the comlink.

-Seems like I have a honor squadron, how thoughtful.- said Jon sarcastically. Although the other ones ignored his comment, Jon smirked satisfied.

While the engines prepared it selves to travel through "superior light speed" or "SLP", Jon noticed that the team Alpha was aiming at him in a threatening way.

"Seems like they think I'm going to change course"

When Jon's shuttle reached the "SLS", he realized it was time to use the stasis cameras.

"Well, I think I'm going to wake up in a Galaxy far, far away…Gosh, that sounded bad."

When Jon synchronized the duration of the stasis period with the shuttle's travel, Jon entered to the chamber and prepared himself for a long sleep.

"Goodbye, Milky Way"

 **Meanwhile…**

-Hera, are you sure that establishing the base in the outer edge is a good idea?- asked Ezra –The asteroids and the nebulae don't combine with the especial travels, you know?

Ezra, I already told you that we can…- explained Hera, when suddenly, she saw something in the radar that made her speechless – Another shuttle entered to the radar.-

-An Imperial Ship?- asked Kanan, grabbing his gun.

-I can't identify it…according to the trajectory, the shuttle comes from…outside the galaxy.

-During my time on the academy, it rumored that the Empire was trying to organize expeditions in the border of the galaxy.- explained Sabine.

-It could be…that would explain why the shuttle has this explorer style.- pointed the pilot.

-I think we're going about to find out. Sabine, Ezra, Zeb and Chopper, let's take the Phantom and aboard that ship.- ordered Kanan.

 **With Jon…**

Coinciding with the end of the travel, Jon woke up.

After long periods of stasis for the humans it was normal to feel a little dizzy. But to Jon's luck, the scientists developed serum to make the adaptation process shorter.

-Ahhh…that's better…wait, what is this?- asked Jon to himself when he heard the alarm of boarding.

Jon didn't think twice; he grabbed his gun and armor and, when he was equipped, he hid behind a shelf on the storage room, where the docking port was located.

When the hatch opened, Jon heard how the footsteps approached, and that's when he heard a voice:

-This place looks barren.- murmured a female voice.

"Well…how would you know? They do speak English…" thought Jon.

-I found the cockpit!- informed a voice, The voice wasn't from a man, it was mostly of a teenager.

-Chopper, extract the data base from the computer.- ordered a male voice.

"That must be the leader" thought Jon.

While Jon analyzed his opponents, the youngest member approached to the Tie-fighter.

-Guys…you have to check this out.- said the voice of the teenager.

That's when Jon saw the boy.

The teenager was a human with dark blue hair and electric blue eyes, with an orange suit. The boy appeared to be no more than 14 years old.

"He's a human…impossible" thought Jon, amused.

While Jon was lost in his thoughts, another teenager approached to the Tie-fighter with the blue haired boy. She was clearly a human girl, with colorful armor.

"That girl has a painted armor…it seems made of plastic or something like that, and those pistols seem to be made from plasma"

-Do you think is a prototype?- asked the boy.

-No…it doesn't looks like the Empire made it…it seems very fast, though- answered the girl while she holstered her weapons.

"This is my chance to interrogate them, now that they're distracted…" and with that, Jon got out of his hideout, aimed at the girl with his weapon and said with a potent voice:

-Lower your weapons.- ordered Jon, aiming at the helmet.

The girl, disobeying Jon's order, took her blasters out of her pockets and aimed to Jon, while the boy took a weapon that Jon identified since the moment he saw it: A laser sword. The teenager put himself in front of the girl, at the same time a man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared through the door, with a laser sword as same as the boy.

-It seems that this is going to be solved by the bad way- murmured Jon, while the girl fired at him. The shots were red, which made Jon probe that it was a plasma weapon.

Both shots were absorbed thanks to Jon's armor, and the others stood speechless.

"They seem surprised that I have shields…" thought Jon while he fired at the girl

The bullets hit the girl right at her hands, and she felt the pain on them.

-That weapon…- murmured the man, surprised and somehow, scared.

The boy attacked, but Jon was too agile. He avoided the teenager attack and kicked him right at the stomach, making the blue-haired-boy fall to the ground.

The girl wasn't going to give up. She also attacked Jon, but he avoided her and he threw her to the ground, right next of where the teenager laid.

-I assume you're the most reasonable one, because you're not attacking me.- said Jon, looking at the man.

Before the man could answer, a very weird humanoid entered to the storage: He seemed to be a mix with human and ape, with purple hair and a rifle on his hand.

-What is that?- asked Jon, surprised with the creature.

-Zeb lower your weapon.- ordered the man, ignoring Jon's question.

-He attacked Ezra and…

-They attacked me. I wasn't going to attack them.- said Jon, aiming at 'Zeb'.

-Let's talk about this.- said the man.

-Yeah, let's talk about this.


	2. Rebels

After Ezra and Sabine recovered themselves of the fight they had with Jon, Zeb put his rifle in his back, and waited for the new human to speak of a non-violent way.

"They are lucky that I wanted to talk, they don't seem to have the adequate equipment for an open fight" thought Jon.

-Who are you, and what are you doing so far from Earth? - asked Jon.

After the crew gazed at the others with doubt, the man with brown hair spoke:

-We're a little group of rescuers, but we don't know what planet are you talking about.- explained the man.

"So they are from THIS galaxy…"

-What is this creature? - asked Jon.

-'Creature'? - asked the alien, indignant.

-Calm down Zeb, - said the human, stopping the alien before he could throw Jon trough the hallway –This is a Lasat. -

-A what?- asked Jon without knowing what species was he referring to.

-He seems an outsider. - pointed the girl with helmet.

-We already answered your questions, now is your turn,- said the man with an authoritarian tone –Who are you? You're clearly not an Imperial.

-I work for an Empire…but it's really far away from this Galaxy. I'm an Imperial Legionary, defender of the innocents and blah, blah, blah. I was sent with the purpose of exploring this galaxy.

"They already know that I'm not from this galaxy…I better not tell them I am an exiled."

-Jon Voyega at your service. – introduced Jon, making a mocking reverence. When he did that, he noticed that the girl was rubbing her hands where he fired –Oh, common, it doesn't hurts that bad. It was a rubber bullet. -

-That weapon you carry…it's a firearm. - pointed the man.

-Yeah, so? -

-How can an 'innocent defender' use that kind of gun? –

-What's a 'firearm'? – asked the blue-haired-boy.

-Explain what a projectile does when it enters in contact with the skin. – ordered the man.

-When a bullet, - explained Jon, taking ammunition for his gun – enters in contact with the skin, it cross it like if your skin was made out of paper. After that, it goes through the muscle, destroying the tissue, causing intern hemorrhage to the person. If the bullet hits the bone, it destroys it, and the fragments disperse themselves, creating more damage to the objective. It can give you enough pain to take you out of the battle… If the bullet hits a vital organ, you're dead.

-A war crime. – murmured the man, condemning the firearms.

-If you ever find a war were they respect the life, tell me. – said Jon acidly –This galaxy we're…does it have a name? – asked Jon.

-No…it's simply "The Galaxy". Our galaxy. – explained the younger member.

"It seems like, same as Earth and our moon, the people was really lazy to even name it" thought Jon.

-So, I already told you who am I, I think it would be fair that unless I know your names.

-The name's Kanan, - said the human –The Lasat is Zeb, the boy is Ezra and the girl with colored armor is Sabine.

The girl, now known as Sabine, took her helmet of when Kanan said her name, showing Jon her beautiful hazel eyes and turquoise/neon hair.

"Of course the teenager was defending her, I would die for having a night with her if I was 16…ok, I just sounded like a p*** there…well, I'm only 35…o heck, I forgot the stasis time…now I'm 38" thought Jon, happy that the others couldn't read his mind.

-What are you dedicated? – asked Jon.

-I already told you what we're… -

-Do you really think I believe that you're a group of rescuers traveled to the edge of the galaxy where there's nothing to rescue? – asked Jon – Plus, that weapon you have doesn't seem appropriate for a pirate…

-Light saber. – explained Kanan.

-Laser sword. – affirmed Jon.

-It's a pretty big history…especially for an "outsider". – murmured Zeb.

-I have time.

After Jon heard a summary of "The Clone Wars", "The Old Republic" and "The Empire", he took the decision of contacting the rebellion.

"This 'Empire' seems a threat for the Alliance, and this 'Rebellion' could be a source of information" thought Jon.

-I would like to see the commanders of this 'Rebellion'. As an emissary of my galaxy, we could get to an agreement. Also, us, the Legionaries, have some attractions to lost causes. – offered Jon.

-He could be an Imperial spy. – advertised Sabine.

-Of course I'm a spy, but from another kind of Empire. Actually, the empire I represent is only a group of elite soldiers, which mission is to protect the Human Alliance and establish justice. The term 'Empire' is only to make an impact. – explained Jon.

-And what could we win with the allegiance of your galaxy? – asked the leader.

"Absolutely…nothing. The Order would never send the fleet to this galaxy and leave the Milky Way vulnerable …they prefer to play on the defensive, never the offensive. It doesn't matter how much it costs, I have to convince them to take me with their leader."

-An ally on this war.

"Well…maybe they'll get ONE ally…I just need to see the reason they're fighting" thought Jon.

After discussing it for a few minutes, the rebels accepted Jon's deal.

-We can take you, but we can't take anything that can be tracked. – explained Kanan, looking at Jon's Tie-fighter.

-The Tie-fighter over there? – asked Jon, pointing at his 'v' ship – It can't be tracked because it doesn't emits any signal when is off.

Suddenly, a voice sounded through the comlink of the leader, revealing a female and new voice.

 _-Is everything fine, Specter 1?– asked the voice._

"Specter…my old nickname" thought Jon.

-Yes, everything's all right, Specter 2, - answered Kanan, rapidly –We'll be having a guest and a ship aboard…-


	3. The Beginning Of The Journey

"Well, I suppose I should only take the essential for my quest," thought Jon while he walked towards the gun's storage "An extra pistol, ammunition…a shotgun, another katana…"

After taking the guns to his Tie-fighter, he went to the shelves and thought to himself "Only the basics…" he carried the food and the water to his shuttle, and then, he went to the med kit. Jon took several dosages of morphine, antibiotics, and three purification shots. Before he entered to his shuttle, he backed up and grabbed the Whiskey.

After abandoning the shuttle on his Tie-fighter, Jon saw that the rebel's turret was aiming at him.

"They trust me as much as I do," thought the exiled, making sure that his canon was aiming at them if everything went wrong.

After landing his shuttle on the Ghost's storage, Jon walked out of his ship to meet the rebels…again.

"You never can be very careful," thought Jon while he took the shotgun.

-I hope next time you approach to this ship you don't aim at us- said the Lasat.

-I'm sure you'll never do something like that, oh wait- answered Jon without caring the alien's comment – Well, where's the pilot? Or should I say, "Specter Six"?- joked Jon.

-Actually, is "Specter two"- answered a female voice from behind.

Jon turned around and said:

-My pleasu…- said Jon, but then he realized he was talking to another alien.

"Well…a green female with kind of ponytails on the head…this seems like a sci-fi movie," thought Jon.

-Hello? Hello?- asked the woman, annoyed at the lack of response.

-Hello,- greeted Jon taking his helmet of- My name's Jon. And you are…?

-Hera- answered the pilot, joining the rest of the rebels to look at the Tie-fighter, except for Kanan, which who gazed at Jon mistrustful.

-Well, I suppose now I know everyone…

-Actually, you haven't met Chopper- pointed Sabine while an orange droid got out of Jon's Tie-fighter.

-That droid…- said Jon.

"I totally forgot about that droid" thought Jon annoyed for his lack of attention.

-Is the same one that got into your ship and confirmed what you were saying- explained the girl.

-Well, now that you don't doubt of my honesty, I assume you'll guide me to my cabin- assumed Jon.

-Precisely. Follow us- ordered Hera.

After Hera guided Jon to the living room, she said:

-Well, you're going to have to sleep there- explained the pilot, pointing to a coach with a holo-chess table.

-What?! A couch?! But there are four cabins!- exclaimed Jon, pointing at the hallway.

-And all of them are occupied- explained Hera, calmly.

-One for the girl, one for the Lasat and the boy and another one for you and the man- said Jon looking at Kanan and Hera, and then, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra began to laugh – Oh, you're not…ok, ok, in my galaxy is also rare to found a human-alien couple.-

-Is not that- said Kanan, creating an awkward silence.

-I'll take the coach- affirmed Jon –Before your girl gets angrier-said pointing to Hera, which whom looked at them like if she was about to kill them.

After resolving the problem of the dormitories, Hera began to prepare everything that was needed for the travel.

-Coordinates from the hyperdrive ready, prepare yourselves for the hyperspace jump- ordered the Twi'lek.

-Whoa…-exclaimed Jon, observing the entire process and finding himself surprised how the stars transformed it selves into white lines and entered into an alternative dimension, or that was what Jon thought.

"I must send this information to the Head quarters as soon as possible" thought Jon

After establishing the course, Hera united herself with the rest of the crew in the kitchen to eat dinner.

"I should probably eat too…I haven't eat in like, three years," thought Jon for himself, going to his shuttle for food.

Jon thanked the fact of having real food, and not that artificial food that the first explorers ate on their journeys 2.000 years ago.

When the crew was done eating, they went to their respective dormitories, while Jon searched information for the galaxy he was on.

"It would been too easy if the natives talked English and wrote on the terrestrial language…it would take me a while to figure out this language" thought Jon to while he annotated on a data pad the necessary data for translating the alien language.

While working, Jon noticed that one of the crew Ghost's members approached to him.

-Can't get sleep, huh?- asked Jon, seeing Sabine.

-Am I interrupting your work, spy?- asked Sabine with an accusatory tone.

-No. Right now, my translator is trying to decipher the hieroglyphs that you call idiom- explained Jon, then he saw that Sabine was looking at his pistol –I assume that you don't agree with 'Specter One' on the 'firearms'.

-I'm an expert on demolitions and all kind of weapons. I know perfectly that every weapon that's able to kill is going to be used on war- answered Sabine.

-So you want to try it- pointed Jon, smiling at the girl.

-Well…- doubted Sabine.

-Common' follow me- said Jon while he grabbed a white ball and walked with Sabine to the storage room –Look, this ball is a 'practice ball'- explained the human, throwing the ball at the sky –It's on high difficulty- advertised Jon while the object began to 'zigzag' on the air –Here, take it.

-I can't…my hand hurts.

"It shouldn't be hurting…her armor is resistant to impacts…or not"

Jon took the young rebel's hand and said:

-Don't worry. I don't bite- assured Jon, while he took her glove out to ensure his suspicion. Sabine had an hematoma where the bullet had impacted her "The armor just disperse the energy, it doesn't rejects it" thought Jon, taking a syringe of his belt.

-This will hurt- warned Jon, taking the syringe to the affected zone.

-What are you…?- asked Sabine, interrupted for the pock of pain on her hand.

-How's your hand?- asked Jon kindly.

-Better…what was that?- asked Sabine.

-Is morphine- explained Jon –It's very addictive so don't get 'hurt' again.

-I'm not drug addict…-replied Sabine, angry.

-Sure…are we going to practice or what?

After practicing, Jon was really surprised when Sabine hit the targets at a high frequency.

-Really good. 23 of 50. The Imperials recruits only get an average of 20 out of 50- congratulated Jon.

-Thanks- said Sabine, giving the pistol back, but Jon refused.

-Keep it- ordered Jon, but then at the confusion and untrustworthy look the rebel gave him, he said –I mean it. You can keep it. I have another two on the back.

-Again, thank you…well, I'm going to sleep- announced Sabine –Goodnight.

"She likes me…she admires me by the fact that I must be the best warrior on the entire ship. There's also the fact that I'm 'noble'… they have no idea about how I really am " thought Jon, getting himself into his Tie-fighter and prepared a com-link to the earth.

 **Inform:**

Well, this is my first inform since I arrived to this galaxy after a three years 'break'. I woke up while my ship was being boarded for a group of 'rebels'. After neutralizing the group of four members, we reached to an agreement. I'm going to reunite with the leaders of a "Rebel Fleet".

Also, when I was aboard of the rebel ship (called the: "Ghost"), I discovered something really curios about how they travel through this galaxy. Basically, the ships travel through a dimension called 'hyperspace'.

I already attached all the information I could find about the "Spatial Travels", the history of this galaxy, alien species and human culture… yes you heard right in this galaxy I found humans that, at first glance, they are identical to us. When I get the opportunity, I'll send DNA proves of the humans I found.

PS: In this galaxy they talk English (yes, our English) as universal idiom, but they write on different letter. I'll send a program to make the data I send easier to translate.

-Jon.

ATTACHED FILES

-History of the "Clone Wars"

-History of the "Galactic Empire"

-History of the human species

-History of the "Old Republic"

-History of the "Jedi Order"

-History of the "Sith"


	4. The Beginning Of The Journey pt2

**Author's note: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter. Sorry for the late update…anyways, I just wanted to mention that in this fic, Jon uses a lot of "Spanglish" sometimes.**

-Why I'm not surprised that the foreigner still sleeping? - Zeb said, as he took another waffle.

-Maybe in his galaxy is a common thing to do- Ezra said.

-Maybe he spend all night searching for data about our galaxy- Sabine said while she observed Jon's armor.

-Maybe he's pretending to be asleep trying to get some information about the fleet- Kanan said, showing his lack of confidence towards Jon.

-I don't know...I'm just a dumb alien- Hera said, giving a hate look to Kanan -But it may has to do something with that- said the Twi'lek as she pointed to an empty bottle.

-I'm awake- Jon said while he tried to get on his food -I'm not in the mood to talk.

-I told you- said Kanan while he showed his victory.

-If I wanted to spy your conversations, I would only have to use this- said Jon as he activated the camouflage function of his suit, making himself invisible.

-What else can your suit do?- asked Sabine, surprised.

Jon walked to the table, positioning himself behind Kanan.

-It has a hard steel blade on both hands- explained Jon, still invisible, cutting Kanan's waffle in half –It's quite handy. It has another functions, but I don't want to destroy this…homely kitchen – explained Jon, turning down the camouflage function.

-Do you want a waffle?- offered Sabine before Zeb took it and ate it.

-Thanks- accepted Jon, gaining a hate look from Ezra.

After taking breakfast, all the rebels dispersed. Jon went to his ship to see if the inform he sent to the Earth haven't been intercepted. When he arrived to the storage room, he noticed that the pilot was snooping on his tie-fighter.

-So you're interested on my fighter jet, eh?- asked Jon

-It seems interesting…when we're out of hyperspace could I…?

-Try it? I don't see why not

"The aliens seem to be really humans…curious" thought Jon.

-Thanks- said Hera while she got closer to the ladder – Sabine likes you. I think she respects you- said the Twi'lek.

-Yes, I read something about her people last night…Mandalorian? Her people only respects the brute force, which she shares with them…but she also cares about the reason she is fighting.

"I think she respects the fact that I'm a 'brave explorer' that traveled so far only to defend this Galaxy…she's so wrong" thought Jon.

-It might be…- and without waving goodbye, the Twi'lek disappeared.

"I should see if the inform wasn't intercepted or something" thought Jon.

After confirming that his message was in its way to the Milky Way, Jon, Went to Kanan's cabin.

"I believe this is his cabin" thought Jon as he opened the door of Kanan's room. Jon encountered Kanan sitting in the floor "Meditation I suppose" assumed Jon.

-In your galaxy people doesn't know how to knock?- Asked the Jedi with a hint of anger in his voice.

-I thought that Jedi were more tolerant- Responded Jon.

Kanan remained quiet couple of seconds... thinking if he could convince the explorer that he wasn't a Jedi. Kanan realized that it was quite obvious that he was an ex Jedi.

-Ezra is your "padawan". Isn't he?- Kanan limited himself to nod- I don't believe that is a good idea to teach him your code- Said Jon coldly.

-And why do you care so much about my apprentice?- Responded Kanan.

-I know what happens to the Jedi that can follow your stupid code...

-I will look after Ezra; mind in your own business- answered the Jedi.

-I just saw him like seven times and I already know that he is not the kind of person that lives by a code- Continued Jon, ignoring Kanan's comment-If he falls to the Dark Side, it will be your fault.

-You think that by reading about our history you know us?

-Yes- Responded Jon.

-Well, then you know nothing- said Kanan, closing his door.

Jon walked away, but before that, he said –I am right, and you know it.-

He went to his storage room and thought.

"While we were eating breakfast, Hera mentioned something of arriving to the fleet…I have to do something until then…I think a katana practice wouldn't be bad…" Jon took his little training droid and set the mode to 'shoot'. After preparing the droid, Jon took his katana and turned it on, activating a white blade of 80 cm long, and then, he put himself on position. Jon began to deviate the green plasma shots.

-So, besides 'firearms' you also have a light saber?- asked Ezra, which who was on the balcony of the storage room.

-Where I belong, we call it laser sword- Jon corrected while he avoided three more plasma shots.

-It's easy to deviate shots, but it's not easy to return them- said Ezra, trying to disparage Jon's work.

-You mean something like this?- asked the warrior while he returned 5 shots to his droid deactivated it,-Hmmm…no, it's not difficult.- said Jon, as he restarted his droid, -So how's your Jedi training going?- Jon asked, surprising Ezra with the question.

"How did he…? Well, maybe the fact that I have a light gives the secrete away" Ezra thought.

-Don't feel bad from yesterday…I'm twice tall of you, so you don't have to feel sorry for being defeated for a 'superior' opponent- Jon added with a sarcastic tone.

-'Size does not matter'- said the padawan, quoting master Yoda.

-Of course it does. Although training is more important…but, for disgrace, you don't have either of them,- said Jon.

-So, the host is practicing, huh?- asked Sabine, positioning herself besides Ezra, -And he also has a light saber.-

-Laser sword,- Jon corrected, still avoiding shots.

-Why you don't practice with Ezra?- suggested the artist.

-I don't wan to hurt him…again,- explained the exiled.

-I was distracted- Ezra defended himself.

-Looking at Sabine, huh?- deactivating his training droid and making Ezra blush, with Sabine chuckling.

Ezra went down of the ladder and faced Jon.

-Common, I will teach you some tricks…- and then whispering, Jon murmured –And let's see if you can impress that girl.-

Both humans activated their swords, but while Ezra put himself on a defensive posture covering most of his body with the saber, Jon moved his white light saber aside, leaving his body unprotected and exposed.

-Very well,- started Jon, reducing the distance between him and the padawan, -Is important,- Jon interrupted his phrase to make an attack to Ezra's side, making the padawan to cover himself, leaving his left side exposed –use all the body to realize a defensive attack- explained Jon, while he used his right foot to make the padawan fall.

After helping Ezra stand up, the exiled continued –It's important to attack the enemy when it's distracted,- said Jon, turning around, moment on which Ezra took an opportunity and attacked, -But you have to make sure it's not a trap,- Jon explaining, turning around and blocking Ezra's attack, and obligating the padawan to cover his upper part of his body, leaving his abdomen unprotected. –If your enemy attacks you from above, you better block and go back, because if not…- Jon explained, kicking Ezra in the stomach- That happens. In conclusion,- continued Jon while he turned around and walked towards his ship, -don't fight with someone 30cm taller than you,- Jon ended, and then, he felt an impact on his back.

The ex-legionary turned around to see Ezra aiming at him with the saber.

"I didn't notice it had integrated a pistol…" thought Jon.

-Clever. Bad luck I have armor,- said Jon, presuming his superior equipment.

-That counts like a victory. No one on this Galaxy uses shields,- pointed Ezra with some hope on his voice.

-Sabine,- asked Jon while he deactivated his shield –Shoot me.

-Ok?- said Sabine while she took her plasma gun.

-No. The other one,- ordered Jon.

-Are you sure?

-Yes.

Sabine took the firearm, which was Jon's gift to her, and shoot at him. The bullet bounced against the steel plates and left a dent.

-See? That shot didn't count as a victory…

-That's not fair, I don't even have armor…

-On the battlefield you will find people more equipped, more trained, and more experimented- said Jon, -There's no fairness on war.

-I assume,- admitted Ezra.

-However…it was a great movement,- said Jon, giving some hope to Ezra.

After finishing the training session and checking the time it would take for the inform to arrive, Jon went to the dinning room and began to study the local history and culture. A few hours passed, until it was time to take dinner, so Jon walked to his Tie-fighter and waited for the rebels to end up eating.

"I assume they are done," thought Jon while he walked to the dinning room again, with a tuna can, salad and a bottle of whisky, "Food in this Galaxy tastes awful, I'm lucky I have my own food" thought Jon while he mixed the salad with the tuna, "It's not fresh…but unless is not artificial," recognized Jon.

As Jon was almost done with his salad, he heard someone approaching. "I hope it's not Kanan…" wished the exiled, serving himself another cup of his alcoholic drink.

-So you don't like sharing?- asked Sabine with sarcasm.

-if your only connection with your home was food, which you only have resources for a month, would you share it?- asked Jon, but Sabine didn't answer, -That's what I thought,- ended Jon.

-May I have some of that?- asked Sabine sitting next to Jon.

-How old are you?

-18- Jon turned around to see the girl on a suspicious mode –17…- Jon continued looking at Sabine, -Ok, I'm 16 years old,- answered the artist, vanquished.

-Ok,- agreed Jon, serving Sabine a cup of his whiskey.

-Could I have another one?- asked Sabine before Jon could even bite his food again.

"S***, this girl is though…most of the recruits can't even afford one," thought Jon while he served another one to Sabine.

-May I…?

"Joder!" thought Jon, giving her the bottle.

Jon finished up his food without other interventions, but when he searched for his bottle of whiskey, he found it empty. He turned around to see Sabine, sleeping.

Jon carried Sabine to the dormitories, and when he arrived to the hallway, he opened a door. But it wasn't Sabine's. It was Ezra and Zeb's cabin.

"Pfff…it's the other room…mmm…" thought Jon, putting Sabine carefully on the upper bunk, where Ezra was sleeping. "Something is missing…" Jon placed Sabine's arm above Ezra's shoulder "Perfect. This will be fun…"

Jon left Ezra's dormitory and closed the door. He walked to his ship, cleaned the kitchen table and began to think to himself.

"Fun…" Jon thought, trying to remember last time he had some, "I…can't remember…anything since the…incident…"

Since the horrible incident, Jon's thoughts usually lead to one thing: dead.

"All my life's been based on killing people…people who did 'incorrect' things…I also did something incorrect, the exile was way too generous…I killed fourteen teens, for the love of God!" thought Jon, the memories of that cold night returning to his mind, "No…what is done has been done. Nothing is going to change that."


End file.
